Pensamientos
by Cheethan Black
Summary: este es mi primer fic, que se supones son los pensamientos de los de RK... el 2 es Soujirou... U
1. pensamientos Kenshin

Bueno. como ya les dije este es mi primer fic.. así que no es la gran maravilla de mundo.. ^^U no se que decir. me quede muda. T^T ayuenme.  
  
Pensamientos/Kenshin  
  
Camino por la orilla del río. Me cuesta concentrarme, observo a la chica que  
  
se encuentra junto a mi, sonrío, me recuerda tanto a ti . tu sonrisa animando  
  
el ambiente . escucho el sonido del agua chocando contra las piedras . sigo  
  
escuchando, pero mil cosas vuelan en mi mente . como una bandada de pájaros  
  
en busca de sus nidales. Aún así no me cuesta caminar con los ojos cerrados,  
  
a ciegas por el recuerdo de tu rostro.  
  
Sólo intento escuchar los pasos alegres y constantes de mi acompañante, para  
  
así, no desviarme demasiado de la realidad y caer en la tentación, que  
  
provocan tus ojos, de volver a donde estas . Pero en este momento no puedo  
  
volver, tengo asuntos que atan mi destino al camino del recuerdo . el cual no  
  
quisiera volver a sentir caminar por mi mente.  
  
Es muy difícil no pensar en ti. Pero pensar en nosotros, en el futuro . no, eso  
  
me cuesta más .  
  
Acaso esta chica no se puede quedar quieta ^^U. Verla caminar con esa  
  
sonrisa tan tierna me hace pensar que en su vida no a tenido sufrimiento  
  
alguno . pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es así, pienso que debe de  
  
haber angustia en el fondo de su alma, bajo una gruesa capa que disimula una  
  
felicidad interminable, incansable . por alguna razón no es feliz .  
  
Se a dado cuenta de que estoy en otro mundo, calla.  
  
Seguimos caminando. Se supone que en silencio, pero cuesta mantenerlo, ya se  
  
ha vuelto muy pesado. Ella debe pensar que es más agradable intercambiar  
  
palabras, pero creo que no quiere interrumpir mi meditación.  
  
Escucho murmullos . giro mi cabeza para verla, habla para si misma mirando a  
  
la nada. Me produce una extraña sensación verla así, tan callada, tan  
  
pensativa, tan fuera de su personalidad . ella debió de haber pensado lo  
  
mismo hace unos instantes . De repente me mira, veo sus intensos ojos  
  
azulados.  
  
Como me recuerda a ti . Kaoru. Quisiera estar contigo ahora, ver tus  
  
hermosos ojos y así hacerme recordar el no matar. Se que tengo que pelear  
  
nuevamente, pero quisiera verte de nuevo . quisiera no haber tenido que  
  
hacerte llorar gracias a mi despedida . haberme quedado junto a ti . o  
  
simplemente que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso momento, para  
  
tenerte entre mis brazos, por siempre.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- . . . etc.  
  
Cheethan Black & Shadow 


	2. pensamientos Soujirou

Hola... llegue un "poco" tarde... pero era por las pruebas globales... y el examen de hoy y mañana... T_T ... tiren buenas vibras... xfas... =þ  
  
Queria decirles que shadow es mi mascotita-fantasma.... esh un "guepardito" entero negro... pero se alcansan a notar un poco sus manchas (como en la pantera) se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero tan ociosa que estoy.... ^o^U  
  
y tmb se que los decepcionaré con la historia... pero no me acuerdo mucho del comportamiento de sou asi que no puedo hacer na.. ^^U ... entonces cuenten como si fuera otra persona... ^-^U se que me van a matar... PERO USTEDES PAGAN EL FUNERAL!!! Bueno...  
  
creo que despues voy a editar esta lecera de fic.. ^^U  
  
*Pensamientos Soujirou*  
  
Que diferentes se sienten las cosas al no verlas, el espacio, las dimensiones... Aún así al abrir los ojos, al principio me desconcierto, demorar un segundo en reuvicarte en el mundo visual.  
  
Pienso en mi reciente derrota. Mis sentimientos afloraron en mi ser... hace tanto tiempo que habían desaparecido... pero parece que no completamente. ¿Por qué aparecieron solo ahora? Tuve tantas peleas y en ninguna mi contrincante me hizo siquiera asomar la más mínima expresión alguna... En cambio esta pelea... debe de abrir las puertas de una nueva etapa de mi vida, una etapa en que no seria controlado por nadie.  
  
Pense que nunca cruzaría este umbral... que ni siquiera se abriría esa puerta... pero lo hizo y por eso tengo que adaptarme a sus circunstancias, las cuales están apegadas al largo y estrecho camino antes de la muerte... esa que anda asechando por si se le da oportunidad alguna, esa a la cual hubiera aceptado si fuera derrotado en cualquier otra batalla... pero en esta no, en esta lucha no me habría inclinado ante la muerte aunque la ocasión lo ametitara.  
  
Creo que empezaré una nueva vida, una en la cual creé mi propia verdad, no una que me diga el primero que se cruce por mi camino. Una verdad que pueda practicar sin sentir dudas.  
  
Este sendero lo caminare solo. Pero si así se dicta mi camino, me juntare con alguien y caminaremos juntos. No creo mucho en esa posibilidad pero la vida puede tomar uno de varios rumbos, ese puede ser solitario... o podría llegar a ser con más de uno, igualmente estaré dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias del camino que tome.  
  
Miro hacia el cielo y me doy cuenta de que ya a oscurecido.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo he caminado ya? Lo único que se es que me he adentrado en un bosque... pero veo las luces de una posada, ahora veo claro el pueblo que esta más allá, preguntaré si me puedo quedar esta noche aquí.  
  
Mañana iniciare la búsqueda de mi verdad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ cheethan y shadowcito =þ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
no ven que quedo orrible?? T_T *sniff*  
  
primero la etapa de no leer fics de samurai x, despues la de dejar reviews asquerosos (y asi como dice la palabra) y por ultimo escribo fics pa la caga...  
  
y aparte de horrible corto!!! Bueno... solo es un pensamiento... se puede entender.. supongo..  
  
T_T me estoy muriendo.. (y ustedes de seguro me rematan, literalmente) ¿¿¿que hago???  
  
Por ahora solo me despido.. T_T ... ¡¡¡bua!!! 


End file.
